Anyale in Meets Sonic
by anyale
Summary: This is what I think would happen. WARNING: Me! XD Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Me! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD One day, I was walking through a forest. I had my pencil and notebook in hand. Not only do I love writing, but I love drawing as well. I needed to find the perfect place. Away from noise and trouble. A quiet place where I could lean against a tree and draw in peace. Finally, I found a good place. The shade was perfect. A pretty flowering tree grew nearby. There was also a small pool of water beside me. I really like the Sonic hedgehog boys. Except for Scourge and Metal Sonic, that is. So I began to draw them. I first drew Sonic. I started by drawing his pointed ears, working my way to his spines. Next, I added his muzzle, drawing his eyes above it. After giving his eyes a cheerful look, I put in his mouth, forming his trademark grin. I did not go into much detail in drawing his body, except for his gloves and shoes. I'm not terrific at drawing hands, and I wanted to make sure his shoes were just right. Once I had completed Sonic, I looked at my artwork. I smiled. It wasn't too bad. I flipped the page on my notebook and began to draw Shadow. I drew him to be quite similar to Sonic, although going into more detail. I certainly didn't give Shadow a trademark grin! He doesn't even have one! In fact, he rarely smiles at all. I carefully drew his trademark glare. I drew his Hover Skates, only to erase them. I tried again. This time they came out better. I added his chest hair that fangirls adore. I wonder, if he were real, what would it feel like? I know that it's a silly question. I considered shading, but decided against it. I'm terrible at shading drawings! I flipped the page and began to draw Silver. I had to try a few times before I could get his quils just right. I love drawing his boots. They're really cool. I drew in his chest hair also. I brushed aside a strand of my long brown hair as I tried to make Silver look just right. I paused, and, before continuing to draw, I stared at my reflection in the water. My dark brown eyes stared back up at me. I turned back to my drawing. Once I had completed it, I looked it over carefully. It could use some work. I wanted to draw Manic, but I don't know how. Suddenly, I heard a whizzing sound. Turning my head, I could see that something was coming towards me quite quickly. I jumped up, stashed my pencil and notebook in some tall grass, and ran. I dodged trees and jumped over roots and bushes. Suddenly, I tripped. Ignoring the slight pain, I quickly got to my feet and ran. I heard it gaining on me. I soon left the forest. I hurried on, my feet barely touching the ground. I had never realized I could run so fast. I didn't even know what was chasing me. Then I realized that I had run in a wrong direction. There were brick walls all around me. The only way out was the way I had come in. I turned around to face whatever it was and was pinned to a wall.  
I was so surprised, I didn't say a word. I was looking right into the emerald eyes of Sonic the hedgehog.  
"Didn't think you could outrun the fastest thing alive, did you?" he asked, smiling at my surprised look.  
"I didn't know it was you, or I wouldn't have tried," I said quietly. "I know who you are, but I didn't know you exsisted."  
Sonic laughed at this. "I guess a lot of people here don't know. You're the only one who's seen me," he added, continuing to smile. "So, what's your name?"  
"Anyale," I told him. "Do you have to hold me down?"  
"What if I don't let you go?" he asked teasingly.  
"Then this!" I exclaimed, suddenly wriggling free and beggining to tickle him. "Hey, stop that!" Sonic exclaimed, attacking me.  
I screamed (because that's what I do when I get tickled) and tickled him harder. I'm an expert at tickling other people, and I soon had him shrieking with laughter. "Stop, stop, please," he begged, panting and laughing.  
I decided to be nice to him and stop. I smiled sweetly at him while he got up.  
"That wasn't very nice," he said, pretend glaring at me.  
"Well it wasn't very nice of you to just hold me there," I responded. "Why couldn't you have stopped me, fastest thing alive."  
Sonic was staring into my eyes. "You are sad," he said quietly.  
"How can you tell?" I asked him, curious.  
"Oh, I don't know. I just see sadness in your eyes. I can tell that you've been crying some lately. Why?" Sonic looked at me.  
"Well, I'm the oldest child in my family, and I'm put through a lot of stress. I try to be perfect, only to fail. And sometimes, I just don't know why I'm crying," I replied. "Nothing to worry about." Sonic smiled at me. "I can make you feel better," he said, a bit mischievously. Suddenly, from his quils he pulled a rope. He pinned me to the wall again, this time tying my hands to it. He smiled at my confused look. Then he ran his hands over me, feeling my curves.  
I got a strange feeling. "Stop that," I started to say, but he didn't let me get any farther. He quickly kissed me on the lips. Then he began to kiss me all over besides feeling me with his hands. I tried to struggle away, but I found out that that's what the rope was for. I could only stand there and let him do whatever it was that he was doing. "So sexy," he whispered.  
"I-I'm not sexy," I stated. I shivered from his touches.  
Finally, Sonic stopped and untied me.  
"What was that for?" I asked him.  
He smiled at me. "It felt good, didn't it?" I felt embarrassed.  
Suddenly we heard a shriek. "Sonic! Where are you?" Amy was running towards us. Before he could do anything, Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and dragged him away. I giggled, thinking it was funny, yet feeling sorry for him at the same time.  
Just then, I heard a "Hmph" behind me. I quickly turned my head. I saw Shadow standing there, staring.  
"Hi," I said, attempting to be friendly.  
Shadow didn't say a word. He continued to stare at me. I felt like making some rude remark about him staring at me, but decided against it. I would only cause trouble.  
So I tried a different approach. "Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"You humans," he said. "Are you all so weak?"  
"Yeah," I said. Then, to emphasize my point, I sang part of the song "Human" by Manafest. "'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve,  
If you cut me, I'll bleed.  
I know I cannot erase Every mistake that I've made.  
I never said I was an angel, no,  
I never said I wouldn't break down,  
But life keeps on moving,  
By now you should know I'm only human, hey, hey, hey I'm only human, hey, hey, hey." Shadow raised an eye ridge. "You actually admit that?" he asked.  
"Well, it's true," I said. "Why lie?" I couldn't tell what his reaction was to this. I turned to go.  
"Wait," Shadow said. "What was it that Sonic was doing to you?"  
I turned around to face him. "I don't know," I explained simply. "He started suddenly, and then I couldn't get away." Shadow just "hmphed".  
"He's ticklish," I added. "He was unprotected against that kind of attack."  
Shadow smirked and said, "That could be useful information." Then he walked away.

I headed back towards the forest, wondering how what had happened could possibly be true. I turned my head a looked back towards the walled in area. It all seemed so real. In fact, I'm sure it was.

-  
This story did not really happen (you knew that!). I'm considering doing more chapters, but I'd like some comments, telling me if I should add more or not. Please be nice, I take insults personally, and I might cry if you flame me too hard. Please review! If you want me to continue this story, how about some ideas? Also, please read my other story, Sonadow Crash, and tell me if you like it. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to do another chapter. Thanks, bearvalley3365! I also decided to add your character. I couldn't think of a nickname for him. Sorry! This is the first time I've ever done this, so bear with me. The only language I know is English, so I can't make him speak all those different languages he knows. I don't know exactly how he would act, but I'll try.

As I picked up my notebook and pencil, I heard a slight rustling in some bushes. I whirled around to see what it was. There stood a panda. On its hind legs. But that wasn't the strangest thing about it. It was PURPLE and GOLD!  
"Hi, I'm Noah Thompson," he said, smiling. "But just call me Noah," he added.  
"I'm Anyale," I replied. "Where did you come from?"

Not my P.O.V. anymore.

Anyale and Noah walked through the forest, talking. "Do you have friends and family?" Anyale asked, stepping over a tree root.  
"Well," Noah began, then paused. He fiddled with one of the gold chains he wore around his neck. "I do have a girlfriend. She's nice. Her name is Stacey."  
"I have a big family," Anyale told him, smiling. "I have two parents, four brothers, and five sisters." (Which is true, although I'm not telling names.) "What do you do?" she asked.  
"I can fight very well. I have many powers, and can speak many languages fluently. I can use many weapons skillfully." he smiled as he related the many things he could do.  
"That's cool," Anyale said quietly. 'I don't have any powers at all,' she thought.  
"Yeah," Noah said.  
"What?" Anyale asked.  
"Just replying to your thoughts," he answered, smirking.  
"Don't do that!" Anyale exclaimed. "It's not nice!"  
Noah grinned. "Well, I have to leave now, so bye! If you need my help getting out of a sticky situation, just call. I'll be there."  
"Thanks, bye," Anyale answered.  
Noah warped himself away, and Anyale continued walking. When she reached the place she'd entered the woods through, she realized something. "Oh, no, I must have walked through a portal without realizing it!" she exclaimed. "How will I get out of this world?" The way had no signs of anything familiar except where she could tell that a portal had been.

Sorry about the short chapter and the fact that it's taken me forever to write two minutes' worth of reading (just kidding, I was really lazy)! I hope the cliff hanger turned out okay. After this, I'm not taking requests for characters y'all make. It's way too hard. But since I've already put Noah Thompson in, I can't take him out. Sorry, bearvalley3365, if I didn't get him exactly the way you wanted him. You can tell me if there's something I missed or didn't get right. Please give me nice reviews, I'm new to a lot of this. 


	3. Author's Note

I am so sorry, anyone who's been reading this story. I can't think of anymore to write. I hate quiting a story before I've finished it. So, I'm putting it up for adoption. For more information on Noah Thompson, just check the reviews for this story. Anyale is a sweet girl with brown eyes and brown hair. She dislikes cursing, drugs, murder, lying, and sex before marriage. She enjoys beauty, life, happiness and kindness. The reason why I've been acting like she's me is because I wish I were like her. Sorry, I'm not really like that. Once again, I apologize for quiting the story. If anyone does adopt this story, please make Anyale and Noah the way they're described. Anyale can also be any age you choose. (Just not over 21 or under 13.) Oh, and Anyale likes being feminine and dressing up, but you'll usually see her in jeans or shorts, playing rough and unladylike games with the boys. She is also quite strong, fighting with her fists or kicking. But she can be intimidated fairly easily by people trying to perform sexual acts on her. She is also partly afraid of Shadow, knowing that he could kill her easily and is not very kindly disposed towards humans. I hope I gave you enough information. Sorry again for quitting. 


End file.
